The Slytherin's Secret
by MrsKWhitlock
Summary: Ok, i'm no good at summaries, but here goes. This is based on the Fifth year at Hogwarts, and Draco has a little secret. But what happens, when a certain someone(s) finds out and try to play matchmaker. rated M for lemons in later chapters, and please bare with as this is my very first fanfic, so please read review, and let me know what you think. :)
1. Chapter 1

Draco POV.

He never asked to fall in love, least of all with someone he was meant to hate, but he couldn't help the way he felt, and no matter how much he denied it, the feelings were always there. Most of the time he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run his fingers through that unruly black hair, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked, to look into the depths of those piercing green eyes, hidden beneath those round gold frames.. jeez, why did he just have to go and fall in love with Harry fricking Potter.

"Draco! Come on man, we're gunna be late for potions!" I heard Goyle yell in my ear, pulling me from my thoughts, "Dammit Goyle, did you need to yell in my fucking ear! Dude we're gunna be fine, Snape is okay if we're late, so I really doubt he'll give a fuck" I said with a sigh, this is just what he didn't need right now, double potions with the Gryffindors, I can already guess what'd happen if anyone finds out about my infatuation, he'd be ridiculed and tormented for being gay, hell that's why he hadn't come out to anyone, the fear of not knowing how people will react.

He, Crabbe and Goyle arrived to potions class five minutes late, not caring if anyone said anything, putting on an air of indifference, entering the classroom, he almost blanched seeing that the only free spaces were on the same work bench, as potter and his pathetic followers.

"Suppose we have to sit with them" **ugh** "this is gunna suck so bad" Goyle whispers snidely, **sigh** "Guess we do, just try to ignore them" Draco mutters, as they go and sit opposite the three most irritating people at Hogwarts, and the reason for Draco' angst. "Oh, so you've finally decided to grace the class with your presence then Malfoy" Weasley snarked, I could see Granger roll her eyes at her friends words before reaching behind Harry and smacking the weasel on the back of his head, "Really Ronald, much you be such an incorrigible arse" she hissed so that Snape couldn't hear her, I couldn't help but snicker, only to receive a glare from Granger and Weasley, just when Crabbe was about to say something Harry quickly spoke up "Come on guys, not now, Snape wants this essay done buy the end of this two hours, just get done, okay?" and his friends nodded in agreement, and set about back to what they were doing, "Oh, and by the way, the essay is on the importance of Bezoar stones, and it has to be at least three pages long" Harry said to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, with a slight nod, before picking up his quill, dipping into the ink well, and carrying on with what he was writing.

Class passed quickly, and in relative silence, apart from the scratching of quills on parchment, at the end of it, everyone handed in their three pages, yet somehow Granger managed to write seven, how she did is bloody news to me, freaking little bookworm. I laugh as someone yells out 'swat' as she walks past the front desk, and watch as she runs out of the class with Weasley hot on her tails, I notice that Potter hangs back slowly packing his back up, as I leave the class, "You guys go on ahead to the great hall, I'll catch up in a bit, just need a word with Snape" I say quickly to Crabbe and Goyle, who just look at each other, shrug, and lumber off out of the dungeons, and toward the great hall.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes until Potter steps out of class, and only a few seconds before he spots me and comes to a stop, " what are you still doing here Malfoy" looking at me icily, I open my mouth to speak, just as Filtches damned cat wandered past, "Listen, Ha~ Potter! I just wanted to say thanks for the heads up on that essay, what with the O.W.L.s coming up, all the practice is needed, right?" I say with a slight chuckle, I can't believe I nearly called him by his name, I really hope he didn't notice, "Whatever Malfoy, I only did it to stop any arguing, now if you don't mind, I have better places to be than standing here with you" and with that as his final words, he barges past me, and out of the dungeons.

I sigh heavily and slump back against a wall, what am I going to do, how I can love him I don't know, but it's as everything he does just solidifies it that much more, and sometimes, just sometimes, I think he might like me in the same way, but that's no more than an active imagination.

I shake of those thoughts and head up to the great hall for lunch. Sitting at the Slytherin table, with Pansy fawning all over me, should have made me feel slightly better, it normally did, and hell I'd probably be screwing her later just to get this bloody feeling away, I really didn't like leading the poor girl on, I mean yea, I'm gay, but I can still get it up and fuck a chick, mind this is Pansy we're talking about, and if she kept her mouth shut she could make a pretty passable guy, no matter how ugly.

It was half way through lunch, when I got a distinct feeling that I was being watched, I raised my head and looked around, before noticing a set of emerald green eyes, staring straight at me, a slight shock ran through me as our gazes locked on each other, and I couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced his features, and a hint of a blush flood his cheeks, I flash a quick, lop sided grin in his direction, and his cheeks burn red, before he looks down.

From that reaction I can't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, Harry might just share the same feelings I do, I sigh out a breath of hope, thinking that maybe I can tell him how I feel after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the HP world, :( all of it belongs to the amazing J. :) although i do have fun playing her characters. Some strong language and slight reference to adult themes.**

**Enjoy and please feel free to review.**

* * *

Draco POV.

The rest of the day passed quickly and without any incident and before I knew it even dinner in the Great Hall was over, it all just seemed to pass in a blur, which was just annoying.

As the Great Hall emptied, I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Harry and that look he gave me earlier at lunch, the wistful look in his, the faint blush that ran across his cheeks, the small hint of a smile, all of it had my heart racing and kept me on edge, heck, I didn't even notice when I got to the common room until Goyle shoved me into one of the arm chairs near the fire place, "Draco, mate what's wrong? you've been acting weird since lunch" Crabbe muttered quickly, I shake my head and smile briefly, "I'm fine guys, just tired, may go lie for a bit soon" I reply, but as soon as the words leave my mouth, Pansy Parkinson struts over as proud as a peacock and places herself directly into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, fluttering her fake as hell eyelashes at me and truth be told the sight makes me want to gag.

It takes all myself control not to push her off me, but I couldn't risk them knowing my secret, so I just nod, smile and play along with it while wrapping an arm gently around her waist, I could smell that cheap and nasty perfume she was always wearing, all sickly sweet and flowery, and it made me want to vomit so bad. I know I was going to end up hurting her because of all my lying, but for some reason I couldn't bring up the courage to let them know, I knew deep down that'd probably accept it and even if I did want to tell them, I wouldn't even know how to bring it up. Oh well, guess I'll have to my secret a little longer.

I wasn't really paying all that much attention to what was going on in the common room, let alone the conversation my friends were having, although little slivers did break through once in awhile, such as Crabbe and Goyle bickering about who was worse, Dumbledore or the oaf Hagrid, or Pansy whispering stupid little comments in my ear, something about how she missed having me in her during the summer, if only she knew how sick that thought made me.

I groan slightly and shift trying to get more comfortable, which isn't all that easy with someone on your lap, looking around the common room I see most people have gone up to their dorms, of those left, there was a small group of fourth years boys playing exploding snap, next to them was a pair of sixth years playing wizarding chess and a small second year girl, with mousy coloured hair catching up with some form of homework, plus our little group who were the only ones making any noise at all, it was rather boring being here, I noticed that the guys were starting to yawn and shift in their chairs and Pansy and fallen asleep entirely. I groaned in displeasure as she moved and snuggled closer to my side, I heard Crabbe chuckle and I looked at him raising an eyebrow, he shrugs and says "The look on your face right then was kinda funny, I mean come on, we both know your just using her, hell most of the guys in Slytherin have" I just nod in agreement, everyone in Hogwarts knew her sleazy reputation. I shake her lightly in an attempt to wake her up gently but she doesn't ever stir, and after a couple minutes of this I get annoyed and just stand up unceremoniously dropping her to the floor, she yelps and wakes with a start, and I just smirk and stretch, "What the hell! Draco! What was that for?!" she screeched irritatingly, while getting up off the floor, "That was for falling asleep on me! Now I suggest you go up to your dorm and get some sleep, I'm going for a walk" I say in reply and head for the entry way, "Draco, remember to back before curfew!" Crabbe yells after me and I just wave him off.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts at night was surreal, for during the day, the halls bustled with students, ghosts floating around chattering to one another, and Peeves tormenting people, but at night, that all changed, it was so quiet and peaceful, I could walk around for hours if I was allowed, looking at the portraits on the walls, exploring places in the castle I have yet to go or to see if I can find any other secret passage ways I had yet to discover.

I walked aimlessly for awhile not really paying attention to where I was going and before I knew it I was up on the fourth floor, sighing heavily I sat down in a barely visible alcove near a window, looking out I could just make out the flat black glassy surface of the lake, I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them, letting out a puff of breath, I close my eyes "I'm a coward, why can't I just have the courage to tell him how I feel" I muse out loud breaking the silence, even though it's a whisper it sounds as clear as day, I sat here for wait felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes, I knew curfew was soon so I'd have to go back, but I just couldn't be bothered.

I had to figure out if what I was feeling was really and if it was, what the hell I was going to do about it. "Why do I have to be in love with him, I mean there's plenty of good looking girls and guys at school, but no I can't fall for one of them, it has to be stupid, idiotic, perfect Harry Potter" I rant sarcastically, sighing I lean my head back against the wall, deciding to get up when I see that stupid caretakers cat Mrs Norris skulking around, heaving myself up from my sitting position I slowly make my way back to the common room, "That's it, I have to tell him, I have to tell Harry how I feel" smiling as I go, I start formulating a plan.

Unbeknownst to Draco, he wasn't the only one in the corridor, concealed in the dark doorway of a nearby empty classroom stood a certain pair of red headed, trouble making Gryffindors, with sly grins plastered across there faces, "Well this is interesting, wouldn't you say dear brother?" Fred spoke quietly not wanting to be heard by the blonde haired Slytherin at the end of the hallway, "I do say that we could have a little fun with this" was George's reply, as soon as the blonde turned the corner, the twins left their cover and found the secret passage way that would lead up to the seventh floor. Back in the now empty Gryffindor common, they started plotting ways in which to make young Mr Malfoy tell his secret.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but the chapters will be getting longer from here on out :) **

**Diclaimer: again i own nothing, i just like playing with the characters, :) **

**Warning: 18+ content ;) if you are under that age i suggest not reading, but tbh it's up to you if you want to read or not, :P **

**Anyway i hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review, as reviews inspire to write more :P love ya guuys *Mwah* x**

* * *

Draco POV

Over and over I rethought this plan and each time I backed away from it, I am officially a coward and I hate it, I hate being weak, feeling like there's nothing I can do but stand and watch as my Harry as he'd fall for someone else, 'Wait! _My _Harry?! Where the hell did that come from' I thought to myself in confusion, I quickly got rid of that thought, hmm.. maybe I should tell my friends first, just to see if anyone would care if I'm gay or not, yea, I'll do that first, I thought, then only question was when I'd be able to tell them.

I decided I'd tell them tomorrow, as it was hogsmead weekend, that decided I returned to the work I was doing, or at least attempted to, Professor Binns was the most boring teacher in this place, for a dead guy he's awful boring. Listening to the professor drone on and on about some goblin or another always made me sleepy, so I let my thoughts drift out the window.

Before I knew it, the lesson was over and I was being shaken out of my thoughts by Crabbe, "Come on, that's go to the common room before dinner" he muttered, I couldn't help but laugh deeply at the greedy fool, "Come one then, may as well, got nothing left to do here" making our way slowly to the common room, we were joined by Goyle, who was stoic as always, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear his face was stuck that way, using a couple short cuts, it didn't take long to get to the common room, I wasn't too surprised when Pansy threw herself on me as I made my way through the entrance, I pushed her away and shook my head, "I'm not feeling all that great, think I'm going to skip dinner and just go to bed" and with that said I made my way up to the dorm room.

Laying down I feel tired and warn out for some stupid reason, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I let my mind wonder and the first thing it went to was Harry, his unruly black hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through, those full soft looking plump lips that I wanted so badly to feel pressed against my own, I start to feel warmth gather in my lower stomach, I get up and pull the curtains shut around my bed, then quickly shed my robes and laid back on my bed in only my dark green boxers, I softly palmed the bulge in my boxers and groaned quietly, before running the same hand over my stomach and feel the muscles flutter lightly.

I let the images wander unbidden through my head, I imagine it's his hand running over my chest and tweaking the hardened peaks that are my nipples, I softly run the edge of my thumb nail across one, and the sharp pleasure, pain mix sends me from half hard, to fully hard, in an instant, I couldn't be bothered with slow today, I needed this too badly, I've been on edge all fucking day, I slip a hand into my boxers and palm my erection roughly, before freeing myself from the fabric confines, I close my eyes as I wrap my hand around my own length, imagining Harry's hand replacing my own, stroking firmly up and down my shaft, twisting his hand over the head of my cock, and running a thumb across to collect the little bead of pre-cum that leaked out, "Mm.. fuck, Harry" I moan quietly, picturing him getting down on his knees and taking the full length of my shaft into his mouth, those plump, pink lips of his wrapped around my length, it was enough set off the chain reaction, I groan loudly as I thrust my hips up into my own fisted hand, increasing in speed as the knot in my stomach grows tighter until finally with one last loud groan, I arch my back high and release my seed onto my hand and stomach.

Panting I slowly gain my breath back, and stay laid where I am coming down from the post orgasmic high, I smile briefly wondering if what went on in my head could ever become a reality, but shooing that thought into a corner for another time, I get up, and head to the bathroom to clean myself up.

Quickly going back to my bunk I throw on a set of pajamas, and settle down under the covers, smiling briefly to myself, the last thing that runs through my head before a worn out sleep over takes me, is that I really hope all goes well when I tell them tomorrow.

**TBC..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: as per i own nothing:) i just like playing.**

**Sorry it's taken awhile to post this, but i've been suffering with a little writers block :( but that's all gone now, and i'm also working a little one shot, ;) cause i've been wanting to write one for a long while. **

**Anyway, here you go my lovelies, latest chapter, :) please read and review, cause i love your imput. :) **

* * *

**Draco POV**

I woke up earlier then usual, around six, probably because I went to sleep so damn early, stretching my arms over my head and yawning loudly, I pull open the curtains around my bed and head to the bathroom to relieve myself, and carry out the normal routine of a quick shower, brush my teeth and then head back to my bed to find something to wear from my trunk, I settle on a plain pair of black jeans, a plain long sleeved wife beater, and a green button down shirt on top that I left unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves. Now I have nothing to do until breakfast in the great hall, so I head down to the common room for a little.

Down In the common room I settle in one of the big comfy armchairs and pull my wand from my pocket to draw little shapes in the air with it, I end up creating little animals from smoke. I ended up with a small Snake wrapped around my wrist and forearm, a miniature Eagle Owl flying around the room, and Stag prancing across my lap, _Jeez, could the stag be any more symbolic. _I smile slightly as the little Stag stops, paws my leg and curls up on my thigh, guess I need to stop thinking about Harry for the time being.

I don't know how long I'd been sat there, but I'm guessing it was awhile when I heard people start to some down the stairs, with a small flick of my wand the smoke disappears much to my chagrin, I was having fun watching the Snake and the Stag play together. But I guess my fun had to end somewhere, sighing briefly I stretch and yawn watching people come down from the dorms on either side and to my surprise Crabbe and Goyle are the first guys down, usually they both slept in late on the weekend and it was now only around eight, although since it was the first hogsmead trip of the year, it was only to be expected that they'd be up early.

I stay where I am as they both spot me at the same time and make their way over to me, "Morning both" I say cheerily, which just got me a matching pair of dirty looks, and Goyle flipping me off, which just brought a chuckle from me and Crabbe, for a few minutes none of us talked, we just looked around as the common room was filled with an excited chatter, "So any plans for today guys, other than of course wasting your money in honeydukes like you normally do" I say to them both not really caring who answer first, Goyle was the first of us to speak "Planning on going to the Hog's Head, been fucking ages since we drank there" sounding like a fair plan I agreed to it, and with that said we got up and went to breakfast as per usual.

Breakfast was hurried through as was to be expected, hell I couldn't what to get out of this castle and out into the open air, and away from the little pests, so I was even happier when our trio finally left for Hogsmead village. I was planning on going into Spintwitches, the sporting goods store, but other than that, the only major plan was get a dash of Dutch courage into me and telling my not so little secret and hoping it didn't blow up in my face.

I was still working on a plan of how to tell them, but I decide that what ever comes to mind at the time will be enough, until then I should just enjoy myself and try to relax. It didn't take very long to get to the village, the first stop there was honeydukes, I heard they had a few new flavours of their ever lasting sugar quills, and I was dying to try them, so I got a couple of each new flavour and a few of my classic favourites, such as ice mice, chocolate frogs, Berty Botts every flavour beans, drubbles bubble gum and a few others, must admit I was planning on getting so much, but hey if things didn't go the way I hoped I'd need something to drown my sorrows. After about an hour of walking around and checking out a few of the stores, including Spintwitches, we finally made our way to the Hogs Head.

On the outside it was just a plain old grey stone building, on the inside, it was a terribly dingy, with straw covering the floor and a few unsavoury looking people littered around, Goyle went to the bar and myself and Crabbe found a small table nestled away in a dark little corner, "It's not so bad in here, at least it's quieter than that other place" Crabbe said with a hint of boredom in his voice and a smile on his face and even I have to say that it ain't all that bad, but then again I don't really care where I am, as long as I can drink.

Goyle soon joined us with three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey he had somehow managed to procure, so with a grin he sat down and poured us all a glass. We sat in comfortable silence for a little while, until I decided it was time, "So uh.. I kinda have something to tell you guys, and please don't freak out when I do tell you" I say nervously, "If this is about you being gay, don't bother, we already had it figured out" came their simultaneous response, which brought a chuckle from them both, but shocked the ever living hell out of me, "You knew, how the hell?" I say a little too loudly, "Oh come off it, how long have we known you? How can not know, plus the way you are with Pansy" Goyle said almost dismissively, I still couldn't wrap my head around the knowledge that they knew, but I guess it didn't really matter, I don't know how long they've known but, if they hadn't bought it up then they couldn't have been bothered by it.

"Haha, looks like our little buddy has spaced again" Crabbe muttered to Goyle, "Yea, probably thinking about potter" was the others reply, laughing heartily they both downed their drinks and prodded Draco into finishing his so they could go back to the castle.

The journey back seemed to take longer than it actually was, and for some weird reason I kept getting the feeling someone was following me and I had the weird suspicion that it was the Weasley twins since they were the only ones around, mind those pair always seemed to be up to something dodgy.

As soon as we got back I headed straight for the dormitories, and just flopped on my bed, thinking of the events of today, so, okay, my mates know I'm gay and it doesn't bother them, I just hope they don't know who it is I like, cause my gods that would be embarrassing, but over all things went well, and hopefully this weekend would continue to be good as well. Maybe I should tell him soon, hell I don't see him being off my mind until I do.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i just like playing with the characters, ;)**

**Ok, now I am so very very very very sorry that it's been so long since I've posted a chapter but things popped up outside of my control and they've yet to settle done, so I'm still not sure of how much time i have to do things, i'm starting work on a knew chapter soon as i can, and i apologise in advance if it's late.**

**I should have a knew chapter up by the end of next week, *fingers crossed***

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story now, please feel free to review, it gives me more inspiration to write after all ;) love you all x **

**Harry POV**

It's been a few days since potions class, since I last spoke to Draco, but he's been in my thoughts ever since, I just couldn't shake it and that bugged me, I mean yeah, I've had those kind of thoughts about him before, but normally I'd just rub one out and those kind of thoughts would disappear, but their popping up all the time now, it was irritating to say the least.

So, here I was sat in Defence against the darks, with none other than one Draco Malfoy on my mind, which was a damn site more interesting than what that silly little frog like Umbridge was teaching us, I had to find a way of holding these thoughts off, if only for a little while at least, or else this was gunna get bad, and I'm going to end up doing something stupid.

Letting my mind drift for a minute, I thought of what it could be like if he knew, if it was at all possible for him to feel the same way, but that was just me being whimsical and unrealistic, he could never like me in that way, hell he's straight for fucks sake, I shake my head, clearing away the thoughts that were currently depressing me, class wouldn't last much longer then I'd be out of this boring arse class.

I had potions again today with the Slytherins, only an hour this time, but still it was going to be torture on my mind, with defence against the dark arts done for the day, I had a free period with Ron and Hermione, so we set off for the library to work on our charms homework.

After a few minutes I could see Ron getting restless, like he normally does when studying, "Dude, would you stop fidgeting, it's irritating" I snapped at him, making him look at me as if I'd grown a second head, which at the moment wouldn't be the strangest thing.

Now you see, they both know I'm gay, hell all of Gryiffindor know, and their fine with it, but if Ron and Hermione knew that it was Draco Malfoy that invaded my thoughts every moment of every day, they'd be mortified by it, hell they'd probably stop hanging around with me and ridicule me at every chance, hell everyone would if they found out, which is why I couldn't tell them.

But I want to tell someone and soon, I can't keep this to myself any more, maybe I could tell the twins, I mean their pretty cool about things and they never judge anyone, heck they were the first ones I told about me being gay, hell they teased me about it a little but in the end it was fine, so yeah, I'll tell them about it and soon too.

"Harry... Harry!" I looked up at Hermione shocked at her tone, but then looking out the window I understood why, since it was getting dark, that was her cue to get up and leave and head back to Gryiffindor tower, I must have still been lost in my thoughts, because our journey seemed a hell of a lot shorter than usual, I just barely remember muttering the password and going inside, I finally snap out of my own head when I drop my book bag on my bed.

"Harry mate, you all right, you've been acting weird all day" I heard Ron ask me with uncertainty "Huh, what? Oh, no I'm fine, just feeling a bit weird you know, I think I might skip dinner tonight, been feeling a little sick since lunch" I quickly reply, "Aww.. that sucks mate, you want I could stay?" I could see in his eyes that he didn't truly mean, but I knew he meant well, so I thanked him but told him to go with Hermione had have a little fun, and with that he leaves for the common room.

When I'm sure everyone has gone to the great hall, I head down to the common room and much to my shock, it wasn't empty as I had hoped, because sat at one of the tables was none other than Fred and George Weasley, "Hey guys, why aren't you both down at dinner" I asked walking over to them, I got a grin off of them in response and a chair was pushed out, "We're working on our next set of products, our dear little friend" they said simultaneously, which brought a chuckle out of me and I watch them as they work, like I normally do, then I quickly decide to tell them.

"Umm.. listen guys, I have something to tell you but, you need to promise not to freak out okay?" I say quietly, but I know they heard me from the silent nods I had in response, "Okay, well, I'm not gunna beat around the bush so, I'm just gunna come out with it" I take in a deep breath before continuing, "I fancy Draco Malfoy" the only response I had for a few minutes were the shocked looked I gained off of the twins, "All right, well it ain't the end of the world, are we the first ones you've told?" Fred asked quickly, and I nod in return, "Okay then, it's not really a problem, I mean, people fancy people all the time, it's not really an issue is it" George says smiling at me, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

I smile and rest my head on my hand as they carry on working until the clamour of students chattering could be heard approaching, and we all scramble to put things away before the first set of students came in through the portrait hole, laughing and joking I saw Ron and Hermione come in and I waved them over, "Hey, Harry, are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked immediately, I nodded and asked if I could talk to them both around something in private and they both agreed, so the three of went up to the boys dorm since it would be empty for a little while.

Once up there myself and Hermione sat on my bed and Ron on his, "So what is it you want to talk about man?" was Ron's simple question, I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and I noticed Hermione's matching expression, "Okay, well, you guys will probably freak, but I need to say something, so please no interrupting" I look pointedly at them both, before carrying on, "So I've had this crush on someone for a little while now, and I thinks it's about time that I tell who he is" I let out a breath and pause for a couple seconds, "Guys, I uhh.. I like Draco Malfoy, like a lot, and I know you guys probably the I'm an idiot, but it's how I feel, I'm sorry" I look down at my hands and wait for there response.

**TBC... **

* * *

**I am so sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well this was meant to be posted a couple days, but needed to be tweaked, and it's also my little tribute to Richard Griffths, a truely great actor who will be missed.**

**so now, i hope you enjoy, please review, it helps me write more chapters. **

**Love ya'll x**

* * *

**Harry POV.**

I can't believe it, the first ever letter I've gotten from privet drive was to tell me the my uncle has died, a heart attack apparently, according to what aunt Petunia wrote, it was sudden, from the tear stains in the ink she must be distraught, heck anyone would be, and by the change in hand writing half way through I guess that Dudley took over.

That letter arrived on Saturday, it's now Wednesday and I still can't believe it happened, I may not have liked him all that much but none the less, he was still my Uncle, my family, he was a strong man, I never would've thought he'd be gone, I suppose it's only natural to feel sad.

Ron and Hermione has been by my side ever since I received the letter, trying to make me feel better, hell even Fred and George were pranking worse than usual to try and lift my spirits, and I have to admit seeing a few Slytherins run screaming down the halls as fireworks chased them was hilarious and helped, for a little while at least, everything I did, classes, quidditch practise it all passed in one giant blur, if I kept busy I knew I would be fine and I wouldn't dwell on it, a couple times a day I would notice Draco looking at me weird, like he knew something was wrong or that he wanted to talk to me, but he never would, he'd just watch for a minute then wonder off, but that was fine, didn't really feel like talking all that much anyway.

Today was better than the last, but it was still oddly painful, nothing I did helped, hell paid attention in all my classes just to keep my mind off of it, but it didn't help at all, nothing really did, so after dinner I went for a walk, curfew wasn't until ten, so I could go outside for a while at least, so Instead of heading to the stair case, I went straight to the massive set of doors, telling Ron and Hermione that I'd see them after.

Stepping outside I immediately feel better as a rush of crisp air rolls over me, taking a deep breath I start to walk aimlessly, just letting my mind wonder without reason and before I know I'm stood under a tree near the lake, I realise now that I never did reply to the letter, I guess I should soon, at least to settle any worry my aunt may have, she's probably thinking that I don't care and that I'm probably glad he's gone, but I'm not, he raised me damn it.

I sit at the base of the tree and just stare out at the calm midnight blue surface of the lake, and before I even realise it, I'm crying, just letting all the crap out, I pull my glasses off and cover my eyes with my hands and just let it go, I don't even realise that someone is holding me until I here them shushing me, and telling me that what ever it is that's upset will be all right, and I just let whoever it is just carry on, I don't attempt to move at all, not until the crying turns into small hiccups.

"Harry" was all that was whispered, and I instantly knew who it was and my chest turned suddenly tight at the knowledge, but why was he here, why was he comforting me, I mean he hates me, or at least that's how it seems most of the time.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to croak out all be it rather quietly, while putting my glasses back on after wiping my eyes with my sleeve, "I saw you go outside and I wanted to know why, so I followed, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but, you've so said for days now and it's been bugging me, I miss seeing you smile" was his reply, "But, why would you care?" I said looking at him warily, before realising that his arms were still around me, which didn't seem to bother him at all, "I care because I like you, all right, and I mean like a lot"

"You like me?" I ask quietly, not sure I even heard him right, if it's true maybe we can actually be friends, or more, my mind comes up with, "Yes Harry, I like you, I have for awhile but I never admitted it to myself, until this summer, if you don-" I don't know how to shut him up, so I just did what I've always wanted to, I kissed him, and it felt right, his full soft lips felt great against mine.

Realising what I was doing, I quickly pulled away gasping out an apology, "Don't be sorry, cause now I know, you like me too, don't you Harry" he said with a smile, and ever so slowly he ran his fingers across my cheek, I couldn't help but lean into his touch, closing my eyes I just let myself feel, could it be true? Could it be possible that he really likes me? Or could it just be some sick joke he was playing? "Kiss me?" I ask in barely a whisper, I wait for what seems like an eternity before I feel his lips press shyly against mine, tentative at first and then more demanding and I revelled in it, breaking apart for air I looked at him properly, his cheeks were flushed, his breathing shallow as he panted for air, his blonde hair slightly dishevelled and his blue eyes sparkling, and that's when it clicked, not only did I like him, but I loved him, holy fuck, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, guys I am so very sorry that I've taken ages to post this chapter, but I've been suffering with writers block, :( but it's gone now, so I'll be working on the next chapter soon, and also I've been working on a one shot still, so hopefully will be posting that soon if that's any compensation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP :'( I just like playing with characters :P .**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read+review. **

**love you guys xMwahx**

* * *

**Malfoy POV**

I can't believe I just told him and he didn't freak, hell I can't believe he kissed me, but it felt so good, and I really want to do it again, but first I need to know what's wrong, what could be so bad that it's plagued him for days, taking that beautiful smile from his face and making his sparkling green eyes go dull behind those glasses of his, "Harry, what's wrong? Tell me please?" I ask quietly, tightening my arms around him slightly, with a heart wrenching sob he starts crying again, "Harry, baby, please, tell me" I plead wanting to end the pain he must be feeling, but not knowing how.

"My uncle Vernon, he passed away a few days ago, I don't know what to do, I haven't even written a reply to my aunt yet, Merlin! She must think I don't care" turning slightly he buries his face in my shoulder still crying, I stroke his hair slightly, taking in what he just said, from what little knowledge I had he wasn't close to his muggle family, but I guess family is still family, so it's understandable when a member of it passes, I just hated seeing him like this, "Harry, why don't we go in, it's starting to get cold" I whisper after feeling the temperature drop slightly, but he only puts his arms around me gripping tightly in response, which I take as a silent no, I kiss the top of his head and shift slightly to lean against the tree, "We'll have to inside soon you know, curfew is soon" I feel him nod more than see, due to the position in which we're sat.

All too soon, I feel him loosen his arms and move back, I smile softly, which he returns before quickly kissing me again, I place a hand on his cheek and deepen the kiss ever so slightly, running the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he quickly grants, our tongues quickly tangle in a battle for dominance a battle that I quickly win, we break apart after a few minutes panting for air, I smile softly and stand up, holding my hand out, which he takes and I pull him up and hug him again, "You know, I'm not going to hide this" I tell him as I lace my fingers through his, "Good, because I don't want you to, I want everyone to know about this, I don't care who finds out and I don't care what they say about us" he says with a smile gracing his face, one I hadn't seen in a while.

We talk as we walk back to the castle, about everything and nothing, we got to the entrance hall and hung around in awkward silence for a little bit because this is where we had to separate, pulling him into a tight hug, not wanting to end this, "Harry, next hogsmead weekend, go on a date with me?" I ask quickly without thought, I notice a light blush dusting his cheeks as I look at him, "Yeah, okay, I'll go on a date with you" he replies smiling broadly, and with that said I give him a light peck on the lips and watch as he walks up the grand stair case.

As soon as he's out of sight I let out a long sigh and smiling broadly I make my way happily to the common room, my gods if I were any happier I'd probably be skipping down the halls, which would probably be funny as hell, if it weren't me, I knew that I wouldn't get this smile off of my face, not for a while, so I hoped that there weren't many people still up.

Thankfully only a few people were still up when I got to the common room, including Crabbe, Goyle and much to my chagrin Pansy, ugh I can't even stand her name, walking over to them I was immediately asked where I disappeared to and I told the guys that I'd explain when we were alone, "Oh honey we can be alone now, all you have to do is say the word" Pansy said with a wink, I wanted to just pick her up and through her across the room, my gods she makes me want to vomit, "Pansy there is no way in hell I'd want to be alone with you, now fuck off" I say to her sternly, huffing she gets up and storms off to the girls dorms, I quickly occupy the seat she just vacated, smiling broadly.

"What the fucks got you so happy? And where the hell did you go, you kinda just disappeared" Goyle says before I'm even comfortable, I just shift and settle into the seat properly, "Well, if you must know, I went for a walk and it was rather eventful" I said quickly, which just drew looks from my friends, "What you bump into Potter and told him you fancy him" was Crabbe response, which surprised the fuck out of me, "Wha- How.. How the fuck did you know that?" I stammer out in response, I know awesome right, "Dude, we share a dorm, we've heard you mutter his name a few times, in ways we really wish we hadn't, you know we're not as thick as we seem" Goyle said softly.

So my friends now about my crush, it doesn't seem to bother them so I guess that if what I have planned goes well and me and Harry start dating, that shouldn't bother them either, "Well, if you already know that I like him, then this want matter, but I did run into him and yeah, I did tell him and guess what, he likes me too" I say with obvious glee lacing my voice, "Dude, that's awesome for you, so what's going to happen now?" they said in unison which only made me laugh like hell, but I shut up quickly to carry on, "Okay, so well, it went well, we made out, a little and we have a date next hogsmeade weekend" I said smiling noticing there faces I guess their not very happy I divulged the detail of mine and Harry's activities, "Well, I'm sure I can speak for us pair, when I say I'm happy for you, but now also we can get piece for you moping about who you like" Goyle says quickly with Crabbe nodding in agreement, I smile thankful of there response, glad it's not a negative one.

We sit in relative silence only breaking it now and then to make some random and sarcastic comment and watch as the common room empties, they get up and make there way to bed and I follow not long after, I get ready for bed in a blur and close the curtains around my bed, laying there staring at the ceiling I realise I have some planning to do, holy crap, where am I going to take him on a first date, holy shit, I'm going to have to ask for advice on this, and the only people that know him well enough are Granger and Weasley, I highly doubt they'd help me, but it's worth a shot to ask, I mean surely they want to see there friend happy right, and with that final thought, I drift off to sleep.

**TBC..**

* * *

**Ok so if anyone has any suggestions on where Draco should take Harry please feel free to share.**

**love ya and thank you so much for sticking with my story this long xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Just love tinkering :P**

**please read and review. **

**i hope you enjoy this i really do, :P**

**Love Ya'll xMwahx**

* * *

**Harry POV**

I can't believe that just happened, oh gods, I'm still grinning, don't get me wrong I'm still sad for obvious reasons, which reminds me I need to write that letter, but oh my gods, me and Draco, fuck never thought that would happen, "Hey, Harry, what you skipping for?"came a voice from the shadows making me jump about a foot in the air, causing two deep chuckles to resonate through the corridor, "Fred, George, okay, 1. I am not skipping and 2. What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at them without meaning too, "Yes, you were skipping mate" said Fred coming over to me and flinging an arm over my shoulder, causing me to smile briefly, "And I think it's cause you've finely got your chance with Malfoy" this caused me too stutter and ineligible response, George laughed at that rather blatantly and walked to my other side, "Come on, lets talk on our way to the tower".

"Wait, how the fuck is that a plan?" I ask as we walk through the portrait hole, "Just try it, I bet you it'll work" Fred said with a sly wink, before both he and George walked over to their friend Lee. With a smile I went and sat in front of the fire for a few minutes to warm up, when suddenly Ron plunked his arse on the floor next to me, while Hermione more gracefully folded herself into an armchair.

"Where'd you go after dinner mate?" Ron grunted out, shrugging his shoulders, "Just for a walk, what's it to you?" I ask snappishly, "I just needed to clear my head, you know, I still have that letter to write" quickly trying to cover up the annoyance in my voice, "Oh, right, yea, sorry" Ron mumbles, I really want to tell them what happened, but I know that Ron will get pissed and tell me how wrong it is to like him, and Hermione will probably be supportive, so I think I can tell her, maybe I will at lunch tomorrow.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed" I say while yawning softly, I said up and head to the dorms quickly before anything can be said. I go through my normal routine, then climb into bed with the curtains drawn around my bed so no one will disturb me, so I can just fall asleep in peace for a change, and I do just that, I slip into a peaceful sleep.

I end up getting shaken awake by Ron in the morning telling me that were going to be late for potions if we don't hurry the fuck up, we apparently overslept and missed breakfast. So in a rush we bother manage to get dressed, grab our bags, and taking all the short cuts we can and jumping dozens of stairs at time, we manage to make it into the dungeons with about two minutes to spare, we join the back of the line outside of Snape's class, we double over panting for breath, only to hear Hermione bitching about us being late and that if we had been any later, we'd have had points taken from us, which caused those how were listing in, which was everyone, too chuckle.

Shortly after everyone was herded into the class room, where about twenty or so cauldrons wear already set up, "Guess people will be working in groups of four today them" I heard Hermione whisper under her breath, the only reason I heard is because I was right next to her.

As Hermione had guessed we we're all to spilt into groups of four. Before I could even take my bad from my shoulder, I felt somebodies hand wrap around my wrist and pull me towards another table, upon seeing who it was pulling me along shocked me, but that soon turned to realisation as soon as we stopped at a table where one other was already standing.

"Hey Harry, you all right?" Goyle asked almost sweetly which was shocking enough, but the fact that he was smiling at me as if we'd been friends for years shocked me even more, "Uhh..yeah, I'm just fine, why was I dragged over here?" I asked slightly dazed, then the one person who hoped to see walked over with a smile gracing his beautiful face, "You were dragged over here, because I wanted you over here, with me" he said softly before very quickly brushing his lips against my check while whispering, "I told you last night Harry, I'm not going to hide this, not from anyone, is that okay with you?" looking around, seeing Crabbe and Goyle smiling, and a few others who had noticed the quick exchange smiling as well, I nodded, smiling broadly "That's perfectly fine me" I say in response.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly even though I knew in the back of my head I was going to have to answer some serious questions later on, but for now I just couldn't care less. In this moment I'm happy, and I'm not going to let anyone take this away from me, not even grouchy old Snape, hell maybe spending time next to Draco in class, would actually make potions more bearable.

The hour passed quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was time start clearing up, the liquid in the cauldrons was cleared out with a flick of Snape's wand, so all that was to be done, was to wipe down the counters, which was done quickly. When that was done, everyone piled out of the classroom, I met up with my friends outside the class, and just as they were about to start asking things, I was spun around and pulled into a heated kiss, it took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, and when it did I lent into the kiss with a soft moan, before I could deepen it, it was over, and with a quick wink and I smile that caused me to melt Draco just strutted off, yes strutted off, with his mates in tow, leaving me and a few other in shock.

**TBC... **

* * *

**So.. What ya think, please let me know :) **

**And on a random note, Im thinking of writing another one shot, (if you haven't read my first one, it's called Work Hard. Play Harder. please read summary before reading) but anyway, if you have any suggestions for a pairing you'd like to see, I might just write one for ya :P **

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so very very sorry that this took so long for me to post, :( had some issues to go through, but that's all sorted now, so hopefully it won't take as long next time, also working on another one shot, oh and if anyone knows of any pairings i should try out, any at all, no matter what their from, please let me know cause i'm always looking for a project.**

**Love ya'll, xMwahx Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Harry POV**

"What the fuck was that?!" Ron bellowed at me as he recovered from the shock, "I believe Ron that, that was a kiss, something you've never experienced" I replied snappishly, before walking away, I could hear people calling me back but I couldn't really care, I had classes to go to and my mate wanted to be an arse let him.

I quickly made my way to Charms class, where I could at least concentrate on something other than Ron's glaring and Hermione's concerned gaze, Okay, maybe I was harsh with Ron and yeah it was a shock, to everyone, but did he seriously have to yell, I think not, I just know that this is going to go wrong.

Class couldn't have ended sooner, just knowing that I had them both staring at me had my skin crawling, so as soon as Flitwick announced that it was the end of class, I got up and tore out of class, I used every secret passage way I knew to get to the common room quickly, "Harry! Look Fred it's Harry! Oh how we've missed you Harry!" yelled George while leaping on me from somewhere, I'm not sure where.

Shrugging him off I walk over to an empty spot and sit down, dumping my bag to the floor, folding my arms on the table I bury my head in them and groan, "What's up Harry?" Fred asked plunking his arse down in the seat next to me, groaning slightly I lift my head up and look at him, "Draco kissed today, after potions class got out, and Ron being Ron decides to yell about it at the top of his voice" I say to him, shrugging I sit back and close my eyes, "I know Ron can be a twat sometimes mate, but he means well" nodding I hear people come into the common room, looking up I notice Hermione and the twat in mention coming over to the table.

"Here he comes" George says in a little sing song voice making me chuckle lightly, trust him to make light of an uncomfortable situation, "Listen Harry mate, I'm sorry I yelled back there, it's just it was a bit of a shock to see ya best mate get snogged by some git" Ron says rather sheepishly, wringing his hands together and looking at the floor, I can tell he really is sorry, "It's okay mate, even I was a bit shocked by that, it's fine" I laugh out trying make him smile, which I was successful in doing.

Closing my eyes I leant my head back and just emptied my mind, we had Defence Against the Dark Arts next with the Ravenclaw students, DADA used to be one of my favourite class, but since Umbridge took over it lost it's spark, that stupid pink toad of a woman thought that learning from books was enough, but it wasn't, it'll never be enough, not now, now he's back.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I crack my eyes open an find Hermione smiling at me, "Come on Harry, it's time to go to class" she says sweetly with a slight edge that was very well concealed, I only caught it because I've known her for so long, I think that bitch was getting to her, might be fun to see if she'll snap again, mind last time she did it Draco she punched, which was actually pretty funny, "Can't we just skip class" I ask nicely already knowing the answer would be no, but ya know, no harm in asking, right, "No Harry you can't and you know it, now come on" she answers pulling me up but the elbow giggling away at herself.

It only took a few minutes to get to class, so we got in and sat down just as Umbridge walked into the room, with her overly forced happy smile and way too pink cardigan and bow, sickly if you ask me, and again with the usual routine of roll call and hand out books for us to read and copy notes from, the last lesson of the day, only lasts an hour but feels like an eternity, dinner soon which means hopefully I can see Draco again, maybe go for a walk after.

"Thank Merlin that's over, any longer and I might have died of boredom" Ron complained but pretty much hitting the nail on the head with his comment, while making everyone within ear shot laugh, back in Gryffindor tower I go and drop off my bag on my bed in the dorm room, before leaving I notice my aunts letter is still on my bed side table, thinking it's time I should write back, I pick it up along with a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot, heading down to the common room, I find an empty table and set everything down, "What ya doing Harry" Ron asks when he spots me, "I'm writing back to my aunt, I think it's about time, you guys on ahead, I'll be down when I'm finished, Okay?" I say sullenly not really wanting to feeling upset again "If I'm not here when everyone gets back I'll probably be at the Owlery sending it" he just nods in understanding and he and Hermione leave.

Sighing I start thinking of what to write, and after some time of going over it in my head I finally write it all down;

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write back to you and Dudley, but I've been trying to wrap my head around all this, last time I saw Uncle Vernon he was fine, healthy and as scary as ever, (sorry just a little humour) I hope that you're Okay and I'm sorry I'm not there to help with everything, just know that I love you both, may not seem like it often but I do and I always will. I know this probably Isn't the time but I came out to my friends awhile ago, they took it better than I had hoped, mind so did you and Dudley when I told you guys last summer. Maybe if it's okay with a few people and you of course, I'll try and visit for a bit this Christmas, just write and let me know first if it's okay with you, again I am so sorry that Vernon is gone, I'll miss him. _

_ Love Harry xx_

With that written I fold it up and seal it with a tap of my wand and I just sit there staring at it, just wondering if it's enough, I hope to hell it is, lifting my glasses slightly I swipe at my eyes to try and keep the tears from falling, after what feels like hours a slowly get up and stretch, quickly pocketing the letter I sigh dejectedly and leave, making my way to the Owlery to send it off.

* * *

**TBC... **


End file.
